A printer is a peripheral that produces a text and/or graphics of documents stored in electronic form on physical print media such as paper or transparencies. Printers can print images by printing a halftone. A halftone is the reprographic technique that simulates continuous tone imagery through the use of dots, varying either in size, in shape or in spacing. “Halftone” can also be used to refer specifically to the image that is produced by this process.